The Switched Timelines
by Majin K
Summary: Basically, everything is going ok in the year 2020, until a strange force possesses a trio of hedgehogs. MajKar, Copazz, and ShadStar. Rated T for some cursing and violence. COMPLETED!
1. The Nightmare

"Haahhh..hhaahh...haahh...damn it..." a wounded hedgehog lays on the ground of a ruined earth. Bleeding severely from wound all over his body, the hedeghog looks up at his foe.

"Get up, old man." The woman declared. She wore a long black cloak, with black leather pants and black fingerless gloves. The woman pointed her sword at the hedgehog and repeated her demand. "I said get up."

"Damn you..." the wounded hedgehog managed to utter. He struggled to stand, holding what remained of his metallic right arm. His left eye closed shut from previous injuries. "I swore...I swore I'd get you back..." He lunged towards the woman to attack. She raised her sword, and struck.

"AAAAhhh!!!" Majin woke up with a scream and with a cold sweat. All of that had just been a nightmare. He looked around to see he was still in his room, in his bed right next to his wife, Karmarsi, Kar for short. She woke up because of the scream.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" She asked him out of concern. The two had been married for a a little over 8 years. She looked at Majin with worry.

He simply smiled back and said "it's nothing. Just a bad dream. I just need some fresh air, go back to sleep." And with that, he walked out of his room and onto the deck of his airship. As he leaned over the railing, he started to think to himself. "What was that nightmare about? I've never had anything like that before." Thoughts like this continued to race through his mind for a few minutes before he went back inside.

Kar never fell back asleep. She was too worried about Majin and his nightmare. To try and take her mind off of it, she walked out of the room to go and check on Rose, their 5 year old daughter. Rose was sound asleep. Not surprising though, she was always a quiet child, even from birth. Kar went back into her room and waited for Majin, who arrived shortly after. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just needed some air and some water." They slept the rest of the night, yet Majin still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	2. Darkness Comes

The next day, the Kedamokis decided to pay a visit to their close friends, the Fire family. It's been at nearly 9 years since they last met. As Majin prepared a dimensional portal, Kar was getting Rose ready for their trip. Rose was excited to see some new faces. She had already met Shadow the hedgehog and Star Knight the Hedgehog(yes they're married), close friends of Majin and Kar. Well, Shadow is more of a rival to Majin than a friend. Once everyone was ready, Majin led them through the portal.

Copa Fire was just enjoying his day, no corruption going on, living with his wife Jazz and their son Chazz. He pretty much had a good carefree lifestyle since the other Elites left. Though he does admit it got boring at times. As he was relaxing, he saw something he had not seen in years: a dimensional portal. And from that portal, out jumps Majin, followed by Kar and Rose. "Holy crap! I haven't seen you in years!" Copa shouted with excitement to see his old friend again. Rose, shy about meeting others, hid behind Kar.

"Likewise" Majin said.

"So, you two are still together?"

"Actually we're married now" Kar answered.

"Awesome"

"Yeah, wish I could've invited you man, but it was a private wedding, if you get what I mean." Majin told Copa. Without the need for detail, the two knew what he was talking about.

"Mhm, with a nice surprise a few years later." Kar said with a happy expression. She was referring to Rose of course.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Copa had no idea they had a daughter.

Kar told Rose it was ok to come out from hiding. Though she was shy, she did love to meet new people. Majin told Copa that Rose was his and Kar's daughter. After introductions, Majin went to the room Copa had kept for them to make it more suitable for 3 people instead of 2. Kar went to help him and asked Jazz to watch Rose while she helped. Rose wanted to look around the house though and wandered out of Jazz's sight. At this point, Dark the hedgehog had time warped from 13 years in the past to now. Rose was a little scared and screamed. Dark, being the complete jackass that he is, tied her up and hung her upside down from the ceiling in an effort to shut her up. Fortunately for Rose, Flash the hedgehog arrived a few minutes later to see what had happened. Being a nice guy, he used his PK to get her down and calmed her down enough to get somewhat of a story from her.

"HE DID WHAT!?" shouted out a very pissed off Majin.

"It's no lie, that's what she told me." Flash answered him.

Kar asked Rose if what she said was true, and Rose told her it was. Majin just exlaimed that Dark is dead. And with that said, he took off in search of Dark. Rose, still tearing, thanked Flash for saving her.

Dark was just laying there in the living room, when Majin ran in and attacked with rage. Dark, being a ninja, used a substitution technique just as Majin slammed into him. At that moment, his brother Cloud and his sister Diamond arrived, guns pointed at Majin, threatening to shoot if he attacks again. Not one to stand down lightly, Majin said that he also has allies of his own. Opening a portal, Sonic falls out.

"What the? What's going on?" Sonic asked, not knowing where he currently is.

"Sonic, as the only person to ever beat me, I'm asking you for some help."

"You do realize I was dark and possessed at the time, right?"

"I know, but I'm pretty sure you've controlled it by now"

At that moment, Sonic transformed into Dark Super Sonic. Flash also arrives, wanting to get even with Dark for hurting Rose. Just before the fight begins however, an ominous voice shouted for the warriors to stop.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

The voice claimed that Dark has an important mission for him to do. And he must do it now. Naturally, Dark refused, but the voice wasn't going to take no for an answer. Using a strange force, he possessed Dark, Cloud and Diamond. Now on his side, the voice commanded Dark and his siblings to capture a girl. Without hesitation, they leave. Sonic returns to normal, and Majin, realizing who the voice was, sends Sonic back to Mobius and apologizes for any inconvenience, then heads off. Flash just stands there confused, unaware of what's going to happen. 


	3. The Ruined Future

Majin had decided not to tell anyone about the voice at the time. He seemed unsure whether or not it was the voice of someone he had known. He decided to wait and find out if it was true before warning anyone. At this time, he was busy training while Kar was making some lunch for Rose, who was patiently waiting in the dining room of Copa's house. However, before she could finish, a time vortex opens behind Kar and a thud is heard. She turns around and sees what looks like a severely wounded Super form Majin.

"What in the great hootenany!? What happened to you!?"

Majin looked up at her and barely managed to speak. He demanded that she find his past self now, or it may be too late. Knowing her husband to be a time traveller, she knew this version was not the one from the current timeline and ran off to find Majin. Majin had just finished his training when she came in.

"What's up Karma-chan?" Asked Majin, calling Kar by the nickname he gave her.

"No time to explain, just come with me!"

And with that, she pulled him behind her to the kitchen. Majin saw the one image that had been burned into his head. It was the image he had in his nightmare, the wounded hedgehog with a missing right metal arm, and a wounded left eye. He then knew that the nightmare was trying to tell him something. The future Majin was barely able to speak. He gave a warning that in 2 days, Ibiki would return and attempt to have Dark and his siblings kidnap Rose. At the point, Majin remembered the voice telling Dark to capture the girl. He knew his guess of the identity of the voice was right. It was the voice of his presumed dead brother Ibiki Kedamoki.

"But that's impossible. I killed him over 20 years ago." Majin said in disbelief. Future Majin said that somehow Ibiki survived they're last encounter and has been regaining strength in order to defeat him. He also warned that in 10 years, an assasin trained by Ibiki would emerge. The assasin named Thorn killed Ibiki and his partner Veral and eventually took over his empire. He then gave Majin a time stone and said he will need all 7 if he wants to beat Ibiki. When asked how he got this one, he said that he was able to snatch it from Thorn just as he was wounded.

"So who's Thorn? Maybe I can stop him before Ibiki trains him."

However, before future Majin was able to say who Thorn is in the past, he died from his wounds. A closer look shows that he has a piercing wound straight through his chest, through the heart and out the back. Majin and Kar looked down and knew what had happened.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kar.

"Though he is dead, I'm going to return him to his own timeline."

"That's good. This way his spirit can join his family and friends and be together again"

With that said, Majin opened a time vortex and placed future Majin's body into it. He then looked at the time stone, then back at Kar. "I know what I have to do. He mentioned that Thorn has another time stone. If I'm to get all 7, I need to go into the future and fight Thorn."

Kar looked worried and concerned that she may never see her husband again. She hugged and kissed him. "Please be careful"

"Come on. I'm a time and dimensional master. I'll be back before you know it." Majin said with a smile. That was able to ease some of Kar's worries a bit. "Just do me one favor. Don't tell Copa or Jazz about this. I don't want them getting involved." And with that, Majin opened a time vortex and jumped in. He was unaware of what he would find in the future, but he did know one thing. He would have to fight Thorn and get the time stone if he's to defeat Ibiki in the past.

In the world of the ruined future, practically every area has been reduced to a desolate wasteland. Only a few known survivors have been trying to hold their own against Thorn. Ganato, Xiana and Chazz are the only known survivors. Majin was one of them until he died in the past. Dark and his siblings were the first to die by Thorn's blade. Sometime after, she killed Ibiki and Veral. No one knows what happened to Stormy. She's presumed dead. In truth, she's been in hiding, waiting for the perfect time to strike Thorn. What happens next is something no one expected.

As Ganato was planning the next attack against Thorn, Chazz runs in with some news. He claims that Majin is still alive somehow, but he doesn't look the same. Curious, Ganato and Xiana followed Chazz to where he spotted Majin. In reality, it's Majin from the past the one who received the warning and warped himself to the future. As he looked around, he stands in awe of the total destruction. Before long, a voice can be heard.

"Who's the idiot who stepped foolishly into my domain?"

Realizing who the voice was, Ganato led the others to hiding. He tried to go for Majin, but realized it was too late. Looking around to find the source of the voice, Majin called out, "I suppose you're Thorn huh? And here I thought you were a guy."

"Why do you sound surprised? You've known me for years, Old Man."

Ganato led Xiana and Chazz to a safe distance and only hoped that Majin can hold his own. Majin demanded that Thorn showed herself so he can at least see who his attacker is. Seeing this as a second chance to kill him, Thorn jumps down from her peak.

"This guy better know what he's doing." Ganato said to himself.

"But, how's he alive? We saw him dead 3 days ago." Chazz wondered. No one seemed to wonder how or why Majin was alive. They had no idea that this was his past self. Even Stormy came out of hiding when she sensed his presence. Xiana was surprised to see her sister alive, but celebration was short as they soon turned their attention to Majin's confrontation with Thorn.

"NO WAY!! YOU'RE THORN!?" Majin said with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was Thorn.

"What makes you so surprised Old Man? I'm surprised to see you alive though." Thorn said with a grin on her face. Majin stood there, ready to face her. 


	4. Majin vs Thorn

Majin just stood there in total shock that the woman standing in front of him was indeed Thorn. It didn't surprise him that he would meet her, rather, who she IS is what surprised him.

"What's wrong, Old Man? You look as if you've seen a ghost." She asked.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't expect that you would be Thorn. So tell me, when did you decide to change your name, Rose?" Majin said. It's true, the assasin that Ibiki had trained, the one that killed him and Veral was none other than Majin's daughter, Rose.

"Hmph. The last time you called me that was 5 years ago. Right around the time I killed the Old Woman."

"Naruhodo" Majin said in Japanese, meaning 'I see'. "So it was you who killed everyone. Hmph. Guess I have no choice."

Thorn became curious at Majin's strange behavior. Clearly this isn't the one she killed a few days ago. Asking who he really is, Majin stated that he's not the one she fought. He's the past version of the one who was killed. Hearing this, a new spark of hope shined in the eyes of Ganato, Xiana, and Chazz. Stormy still thought that he is a suicidal fool who's only going to get himself killed.

"Recognize this?" Majin said as he pulled out the time stone his future self gave him. Thorn did recognize it as the gem that was stolen from her and demanded it back. "I think not. On the contrary, YOU'RE going to give ME the time stone that you still have. You're no daughter of mine and I'm not afraid of beating you down until I have it." He said as he powered up into his super form.

"I've killed you once before, I can do it again." Thorn said with confidence as she drew her sword, the Sunpouken.

Thorn launched the first strike, lunging at Majin with her sword. Naturally, Majin dodged with ease. She continued to swing and Majin continued dodging. He was toying with her. "Come on Rose, I know you can do better than that." Having discarded that name years ago, she hates when someone calls her that. Enraged now, she comes close to actually landing a hit. Majin managed to catch the blade before it struck him. Impressed at her strength, he beckons her to come at him again.

She rushes in a blind rage and attempts to impale him like she did to the future Majin. The next thing she knows, Majin is standing on top of her head. "What are you aiming at?" he asked, mockingly. Jumping off, he used a bit of force to knock her down. "Face it, you can't beat me. You may have won last time, but that was because my future self was already weak from years of constant fighting. Rose, you've lost."

"I said to stop calling me that!!!" she shouted out as she ran straight towards Majin.

"...Baka" at that moment, he freezes time and grabs her sword as he walks passed her. When time unfroze, Thorn looked stunned and confused. "Looking for this?" Majin asked as he held the sword. "I'm surprised that you're using a Sunpouken...too bad you have no idea how to actually use it to its full potential."

"Give me back that sword you old bastard!" she ran towards him shouting.

"you see, a Sunpouken should be used like this." He swings the sword and a cut appears on Thorn's arm.

"Gaah! Wh-what is this?" Thorn asked, holding her arm.

"There's a reason it's called a Sunpouken. It means Dimensional Blade." He swings again and a cut appears on her leg this time, dropping Thorn to the ground. He swings a couple more times, cutting her each time. The force of the hits are enough to knock the time stone out of her pocket. Majin walks up to it and picks it up.

"Damn you...I knew I should have made sure you were dead."

"yet you didn't." Majin holds the sword in the air and starts spinning it.

"What's he doing?" Asked Chazz.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea. But it looks like he's winning." Ganato said.

The air waves begin to ripple and crackle. A small vortex appears in the sky and begins to suck up anything not bolted to the ground.

"What's going on?" Thorn asked.

"What does it look like?" Majin replied. "I'm ending this fight...for some reason, a part of me still considers you my daughter, so I won't kill you. But I will make sure you never see the light of day again!" He continues spinning the sword, causing the vortex to grow and become more powerful. From their safezone, Ganato and the others are able to watch without being pulled into the vortex. The vortex's pull became powerful enough that Thorn herself was having trouble maintaining her footing.

"I...I won't lose...this easily.." she managed to say while struggling to stay on the ground. So, using his time control, Majin let go of the sword and kept it spinning. He ran up to Thorn and smiled.

"It's over." said Majin, just as he kicked he straight up into the vortex.

"NO!! DAMN YOU OLD MAN!!!" Those were the last words Thorn ever said as the vortex closed, sealing her into an alternate dimension. Majin grabbed the sword and sheathed it, knowing it may come in handy during his travels to find the other time stones. Looking around, he hoped that the survivors, wherever they are, could rebuild. With one final goodbye to his former daughter, Majin opened a time portal and leaped in. 


	5. A Battle In the Past

In the present day, life is going just as it always has been. Kar is playing with Rose, Chazz trains with Copa, and everyone else is doing what they're doing. Like her mom, Rose has taken a liking to shiny objects, as such, she tends to draw gems and practically anything that shines. At that moment, two of the time stones appeared and fell in front of Kar. Knowing what they were, she picked one up. When she did, a message played in her mind. "Keep an eye on these for me. I'll be back soon." Kar smiled knowing that Majin had succeeded in getting the stone in the future, she then went to their room and put them somewhere safe.

Inside the time portal, Majin knew he had to go into the past to find the next time stone. What he didn't know was who he would find in the past. As the portal opened, he jumped out and landed safely. He looked around trying to sense the time stone's presence when he heard someone shout, "Hey look out!" When Majin turned, he saw it was Copa, rather, his past self saving the past self of Jazz from Omega Doom. Not wanting to get spotted and possibly cause a time paradox, Majin hid behind a wall while watching the fight.

Copa attacked Omega Doom with his best attacks, yet Omega was able to avoid them or not have much effect from the hits he took.

"Damn it," Copa mumbled, "Why can't I beat him?"

"If you must know, I possess an item that allows me to move through time. You cannot hope to possibly win." Omega replied.

"An item?" Majin thought to himself. "Sounds more like a time stone to me." He continued to watch the fight. He remembered that sometime before all of this happened, Copa had told him about this fight. Copa mentioned that he wasn't as powerful as he is today. Omega Doom had nearly killed him, however for some unknown reason, a strange force had weakened Omega. Majin looked around trying to see where that force would come from.

Copa continued his attacks, however Omega was still dodging them with ease. Omega then struck back. He hit Copa with a force hard enough that sent him through several walls.

"Hahahaha, you poor fool. You underestimated the Black Arms. For that you shall die."

"Even if it kills me...I'm not going to let you have Jazz!" Copa said as he rushed head on to attack Omega. For the first time in the fight, he was able to land a decent hit. With Omega being stunned for a moment, Copa rushed to Jazz to make sure she was ok. However, before he could get to her, Omega struck Copa in the back.

"Ch-cheap shot..." Copa barely managed to say.

"I make sure to win at any cost."

And with that, the fight continued. Copa was able to land some attacks, but using his "item," Omega was able to dodge most of them and counter-attack. Copa was beaten badly, and was almost to the brink of death. Majin still looked around, wondering when that strange force is coming.

Copa is barely able to stand. Omega floats over to him, ready to deal the final blow.

"Prepare to die."

Copa looked over to Jazz with some tears. "Sorry...I couldn't protect you."

"Time paradox or not!!" Majin thought, "I'm not gonna sit here and watch one of my friends get himself killed!" And with that said, Majin drew the Sunpouken and slashed. Omega takes a huge hit from the dimensional blade and collapses. Copa notices and uses his full strength to deal a massive hit to Omega.

"Impossible...I do not know what hit me, but know this. You will regret this day." Omega said. He then vanished and dropped the item he was holding. Extremely exhausted from the fight, Copa collapsed. Jazz ran over to him to help carry him to his room. Neither of them noticed the item falling. Making sure no one else was around, Majin came out of hiding to inspect the item.

"Exactly what I thought. It's a time stone." he said as he pocketed the gem. "Four down, three more to go." Even though he only received three of the time stones during this ordeal, he already had one in his possession. With this battle over and the fourth time stone in his possession, Majin opened a time vortex and headed back to the present day, knowing the others would be in his own timeline. 


	6. Return to the Present

Hey guys, Majin here. Since this is my first uhh author comment I suppose, I'll just be quick. I hope you've all enjoyed my previous pages. I've got more to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning to the present day, Majin was pretty exhausted from all the time travelling. Though he can travel to any point in time, during big quests such as this, he tends to lose track of when he left. Kar walked up to him with a smile on her face, happy that she's able to see her husband again.

"Heya Karma-chan" Majin said looking at her.

"Hey yourself" She said smiling. The two hugged and kissed each other.

"So, how long was I gone for?"

"Just a day"

"Well at least I know I still have some time left. The other time stones are in this timeline, I can feel it."

Kar just hugged him and held on. She didn't like the idea of Majin having to leave so soon after getting back. But he wasn't going to leave just yet. He still had something to tell her.

"Popa!" Rose shouted and she walked over and hugged Majin. He picked her up and hugged her back and just asked if everyone's been ok during the time he's been out. Kar replied saying that everyone else has been doing what they're doing, while she was showing Rose how to draw some good things. Rose held up a paper with a gem drawn on it. "Look! Shiny!" she said.

"Heh, I see she's taken after you." Majin said to Kar with a smirk on his face. Kar did happen to like shiny objects. Majin set Rose down and she ran off to continue drawing. Things went from all happy to serious at that moment as Majin looked at Kar. "Karma-chan...I have something that I need to tell you."

Kar's ears perked up in curiousity. "Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Well, during my time travel, I did fight Thorn...and I also found out who she is too." Majin said with a somewhat depressed, rather, disappointed look on his face. "Would you care to know?"

"It wouldn't matter to me Majy." Kar replied, calling Majin by the nickname she had given him.

"I think it might..." Majin paused for a moment before speaking. "You see...Thorn...is sitting in the living room, drawing gems that she likes right now."

Kar's eyes widened and her ears twitched. She looked back at Rose to see her still drawing, then looked back at Majin. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life. It was a huge pain to have to seal her away in a different dimension like that."

"Oh.." Kar said with a depressed look on her face.

Majin grabbed Kar's head and turned it towards him. He promised her that when he succeeds, Rose will never become Thorn. This was the biggest promise he had ever made to her, and he intended on keeping it. Someone else was going to make sure that promise was kept as well. He had eavesdropped on their conversation. Not directly though, he was reading their minds.

"Come on Dad, focus so we can finish this training"

"Rushing will get you nowhere." The two had continued their training.

Sometime later, after resting a bit of course, Majin was prepping himself to head out and search for the remaining Time Stones. He kissed Kar and hugged Rose, telling her to be a good girl. She merely smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Majin said giving a thumbs up. "Just remember, no one here can know about this." He ran out and warped to make sure he wasn't followed by any of the elites. However, unknown to Majin and Kar, someone already knew about Majin's plan.

"So he's already left?" he thought to himself. "Well then, might as well train some more. Can't show my rival that I'm weak."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, who is the mysterious guy who claims he's Majin's rival? Exactly why was he eavesdropping on his plan? And who on earth is his son that he was training with? And am I asking so many questions? Well, all will be revealed in page 7...I think.


	7. Searching for the Time Stones part 1

As Majin runs through the area, he comes across a huge lab. Noticing a 2-tailed logo on the side, he immediately knew that this lab belonged to a good friend of his. Tails was also the one who made his robotic right arm after he lost it during a fight. Getting an image from the time stone he currently has, he knows that one of the three remaining stones is somewhere in this lab. Since Tails and Majin are good friends, perhaps he'll be happy to lend it to him for a while. Well, at least Majin hoped so.

Tails must not have known that Majin was in this dimension. As Majin entered the lab, he was attacked by 2 guard androids that strangely enough looked like E-121 Phi. The two androids were programmed to fight like Sonic and Shadow, and proved a decent match against Majin. However, since he was in a rush, he froze time and disabled the two androids.

"I'm guessing Tails isn't here. Either that or he doesn't know I got in." Majin thought to himself as he walked through the lab. The lab was pretty big, much bigger than he had seen before. "This guy's been busy."

Meanwhile, Tails was indeed inside his lab. He was working on some huge project as always. He hadn't noticed his scanner going off with a message saying that there's an intruder. Majin had continued walking through, looking at all the machines around. Certainly Tails wouldn't need a time stone for all of this. What he didn't know, is that Tails' latest project included the Time Stone itself.

"It's almost done" Said the 21 year old fox. (well 2020 is 13 years from now...so just do the math) "Maybe I can finally catch up with his time control using this."

As Tails had finished his project, Majin sensed the use of a Time Stone nearby and followed. His sense led his straight to Tails. "So, what'cha got there this time?" he asked. Tails jumped up in shock. He turned around and saw that it was only Majin standing there. Feeling relieved that it wasn't an intruder, he showed him the glove he just finished.

"I call it the Time Glove." Tails said.

"Time Glove? What the hell's that?"

"Well, using this Time Stone and some insert technical talk here I was able to use them to make a glove that can control time...or at least I'm hoping so."

Smoke can be seem coming out of Majin's ears. Clearly his head had been fried by all of this technical stuff that Tails just mentioned. Shaking it off, he asks Tails if he could have the Time Stone.

"But then what am I supposed to power this thing with?" Tails asked.

"Look, I never said I'd keep it for good. I just need it for something I need to take care of."

After some thought, Tails came up with an arrangement. If Majin allowed him to test out the glove first, then he would lend him the stone. Thinking on it, Majin eventually agreed. Tails led him to an empty area, used for testing his new gadgets. He puts the glove on and tells Majin to get ready in case something goes wrong. He does so and hopes everything turns out ok. Tails hits a button on the glove, and to him, nothing seems to have happened. Feeling disappointed, he walks over to Majin and tells him to take the time stone. However, Majin doesn't react. In fact, he's not moving at all. Tails pokes him to see if he's still alive. Still no reaction. That's when it hits him. The Time Glove actually worked! He cheers for a bit before pressing another button to unfreeze time.

"What the?" Majin said with surprise as Tails was no longer standing in front of him, but to his side. It seems he was unaware that Tails had indeed frozen time.

"Well it worked!" Tails said happily. Though he was disappointed he'd still have to give up the stone, he knew he'd be getting it back soon. Thanking Tails for the stone, Majin leaves the lab.

Majin looks at the stone and gets another image. He is shown a huge castle that resembles the one in his dimension. "Oh yeah I know that place." He said with a smirk. And with that said, he opened a dimensional portal and leaped through. After some warping, he arrives back in Bangaamia, the dimension he's lived in after escaping his clan so many years ago. "Well, might as well pay them a visit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew. This one took longer than I expected. Well, for now the focus is going to be on Majin finding the remaining time stones. Hopefully the next two will be in the same chapter.


	8. Searching for the Time Stones part 2

Majin wandered through a town, seeing familiar faces. But since he was in a hurry, he decided not to stop in to say hi to some of the anthros he knew. In the distance, a rather large castle can be seen. This was his destination.

"I just hope someone's inside" Majin thought to himself. Though this was his dimension, the planet he chose to stay on was ruled by someone else. There was the queen Star Knight the Hedgehog, a half-wolf half-demon with large white wings, long silver hair, a mix of black and purple fur on her body, and white fur from her neck up. She ruled this planet with her husband, Shadow the Hedgehog. (Ha! Who saw this coming?)

As he approached the castle, he could hear sounds of fighting. Clearly someone was there. Majin assumed it was just Shadow training his son, Shade. Shade resembled Shadow in every way except for his attitude. His twin sister Flare resembled her mother more than anything. She wasn't as much of a fighter as Shadow and Shade, but she did have some decent powers. The guards recognized Majin and let him pass after a friendly greeting. He enters the castle and looks around. Not seeing anyone, he decides to wait in the main hall.

About an hour passed and no one arrived. His patience had died out long ago, so he finally gave up and shouted out "IS ANYONE EVEN HERE!?" That was loud enough to draw in someone's attention. Finally, someone walked downstairs and saw Majin standing there, looking really irritated.

"Wow, you're really loud"

"Well I've been waiting here for an hour and no one shows. I'm kinda in a rush, Star." Majin replied.

"Well you know all you had to do was call." Star replied.

"I would have if I was in my ship. But in any case," he pulls out his time stone and shows it to Star, who becomes fascinated with it, being a shiny object, (She, Kar and Rose all have the same infatuation with Shiny objects), "do you recognize this?" he asked her.

"Oh, how did you get that? That's supposed to be a family heirloom." She asked.

Majin told her that there are seven time stones in total. The one he had wasn't the one Star was talking about. After an explanation, Star agreed to show Majin where the time stone was. The castle was huge with maze-like halls and twisting corridors around each corner. Though Majin is good friends with Star and has been in the castle many times, he's never gotten used to all its twists and turns. After five minutes of walking, they reach a room in the lower corridors where Star said the time stone is in.

"Ok, here it is. But Pleeaase promise you'll return this."

"Don't worry, you have my word."

And with that, Majin left the castle, with Star guiding him out of course, and headed out to the next destination, shown to him by the recently aquired Time Stone. "That's too long of a run from here." He said to himself as he opened a portal and jumped through.

He arrived at an electronics store that knows him all to well. "Greetings Mr. K" said one of the sales clerks. "What can I do you for today?"

"Nah, not here looking for parts this time." Majin replied as he pulled out a time stone from his pocket. "You guys wouldn't happen to have this around, do you?"

Majin and the store clerk got into a long discussion about the time stone, and why Majin needed it. After some talking, the clerk got the owner who knew Majin very well. A tall rabbit woman came downstairs. She had purple fur with cyan on the ends of her ears and around her eyes. "Hey Ezz" Majin said. "Long time no see."

"Long time indeed. So what brings you here?" Ezz asked. "Looking for more parts for that ship of yours?"

"Not this time. This guy told me you might know about this." He said while showing her the time stone. Ezz knew that someday someone would ask for it, so she had been keeping it in a safe in her office. She told Majin to wait there while she went up to get it. A few minutes later, she returns, holding the gem in her hands. Majin simply asked what he would owe her for it, but being good friends, she decided that this time it's on her. After thanking Ezz, Majin left the store.

"That's all seven." He said to himself while checking the built-in clock on his arm. "And it looks like I'll be back in time for dinner too."

Majin opened a portal and jumped in. Next Stop: Earth, the place where he would confront his brother, also where he left his family waiting. Kar had a feeling he'd be home in time for dinner, so she offered to help Jazz cook, making just enough for everyone including Majin. No sooner did dinner start that Majin arrived from Bangaamia. Kar greeted him with the usual kiss and hug, and Rose greeted him by hugging him also. Majin told them that he finished his travelling. He also mentioned to Kar that tomorrow is "The Day". She nodded and looked a bit concerned for Rose. Majin of course cheered her up by saying he'd take care of everything.

"You have nothing to fear, Karma-chan. I swear I won't let anyone take her."

However, Majin's rival had read his mind again and knew of the day. He had been training himself to assist. Everyone sat down to dinner, enjoyed a good meal and had a good night's rest. Especially Majin, he was going to need it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo-hoo! I finally got it done! Damn, this took me about 5 hours to write...then again I was multi-tasking -- Oh well. Read and review please. Hopefully I'll have chapter 9 up tomorrow.


	9. The Day Arrives

Today is the day. The one day Majin was warned about. He wasn't able to sleep much because of anxiety. Being up early, he made sure he was ready. Knowing Kar, she wouldn't back down from this either. As much as he didn't want her to fight, he knew she was going to anyway. He went to check on Rose who was sound asleep. Pretty much everyone in the house was asleep. After checking on Rose, he went outside and waited. After about an hour, Kar walked up to him.

"Can't sleep either huh?" he asked her. She just shook her head. The two sat down on the porch and talked for a bit.

"We can't leave Rose here. It's too dangerous." Majin said.

"I know, but where are we going to take her?" Kar asked.

"I'm not too sure about that myself."

After some thought, they finally reached a conclusion. Though they trusted Copa and Jazz, this was the target of Ibiki's attack, so they couldn't leave her here. Sonic was out of the question since he's always on the run. The only other people they could think of were Tails and Cosmo. Though Tails is almost always in his lab working on something, he owed a favor to Kar for something she did for him a couple years ago.

Kar went into Rose's room to see her awake and playing with one of the toys she had. She got Rose ready and dressed, and then took her outside to see Majin already opening a portal that leads to Tails' place. Majin made sure it was a safe landing first, then asked Kar and Rose if they were ready to go. Both nodded, and Rose smiled. She liked Tails and his (what she considers) crazy gadgets. They all went through and ended up in Tails' lab. There they spotted Tails, who was working on the X-Tornado again.

"Still working on that thing huh?" Majin asked.

Tails jumped and hit his head on the leg of the X-Tornado. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up besides Cosmo, who was already there. He came out from underneath and saw it was Majin and his family.

"So what're you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We need a favor from you" Kar answered. "Do you think you can look after Rose for a bit?"

"Well considering I still owe you, why not? Besides, she enjoys being here, right?"

Rose smiled and laughed. "I want to play!" she shouted.

Cosmo was in the other room when she heard Rose's shouting. Recognizing the voice, she came out and saw Majin, Kar and Rose. She greeted them and they all greeted back. After a few minutes of talking, Majin and Kar said bye to Rose and told Tails and Cosmo they'd be back later on after they finish some business to pick her up. They left the lab and went back to Copa's house.

"Well, it's time." Majin said.

"Yeah" Kar replied.

"The one good thing is, we know Rose is safe now." Majin thought for a minute before saying, "I can help you achieve your super form, Karma-chan."

She looked at him with a surprised look. "How is that even possible? I was never able to do it before." she asked.

"It's simple. The time stones can help you. Just focus your power along with mine when the time comes."

Kar nodded and then waited. Soon enough, Dark and his siblings arrived and demanded they hand over Rose.

"Not gonna happen pal. Not on my life!" Majin shouted back.

"Very well, then I'll just kill you." Dark said.

"Well you're gonna have to get past both of us for that to happen." Kar said.

"That can be arranged" Cloud said, drawing his gun.

Thus, the first battle for Rose began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this one is a bit short. But the fight scene will happen on my next update. R & R please.


	10. Today's Plot: Failed

The fight begins with Majin fighting Dark and Kar fighting Cloud and Diamond. It started as Majin vs Dark and Diamond, but she stopped fighting when she saw Cloud needed help. Majin would've stopped her but Dark kept him on his toes with his constant ninjutsu.

Kar held up fairly well with her ice spells. However, she lost track of Diamond, who snuck off during an attack. "What? Where did she go?" Kar asked herself, looking around.

"Eyes focused, fox!" Cloud shouted as he attacked. He fired off both guns, which Kar froze. But that was merely a distraction. Diamond came up from behind her and kicked her in the back.

"Ow..that hurt." Kar moaned.

Cloud pointed his gun at her head, yet before he could pull the trigger, he froze in place. But this wasn't the effect of Kar's ice spell. "Wh-what is this?" Cloud asked.

"Telekenesis" someone said. This was Majin's rival.

"Copa? How'd you know?" Kar asked

"Simple. I can read minds. I've been training for this day. I'm not gonna let Majin have all the fun." Copa said. (show of hands. Who here already knew that Majin's rival was Copa?)

And with that, it became a 3 vs 3 battle. Kar fought Diamond while Copa handled Cloud and Majin took care of Dark. Copa's fight seemed a bit one-sided due to his TK. Cloud's attacks seemed feeble to Copa. Kar had her hands full with Diamond. Quick and strong, she was a pretty decent fighter. Kar's ice attacks were enough to slow her down a bit. Majin on the other hand had a rough time with Dark. His substitution technique was starting to really piss him off. All of Majin's attacks didn't work because Dark would always use a clone or a substitution.

"Damn it, stay still!" Majin shouted.

"What's wrong? Can't hit anything real?" Dark replied.

This got Majin aggrivated. A big mistake for anyone who fights him. Majin entered his "Enraged" state, which doesn't last for long, however it gives him a huge speed and power boost. But before we get to this thrashing, let's check on the others. Kar had frozen Diamond in place. Diamond struggled to break free, however Kar's ice is harder than most Ice peaks. As Diamond struggled, Kar was preparring another attack.

Copa had caught Cloud in another TK bind. He began slamming the helpless hedgehog against the wall. Copa yawned as he got bored from the torture. He slammed Cloud on his head, knocking him out. Kar had finished preparring her attack.

"Blades of Ice!" she shouted. Suddenly, small orbs of ice formed around the crystal that Diamond was trapped in. The orbs turned into small needle-like blades and pierced through the crystal. The blades punctured Diamond's skin, and the extreme cold knocked her out. Back to Majin.

Dark ends up slammed into a wall, Majin soon showing up and delivering a series of powerful punches into his stomach. The punches were hard enough that the wall ended up cracking and eventually broke. Dark collapsed, still concious, but clearly could not fight anymore. Majin was still enraged for a few more seconds, so during those seconds, he picked up Dark, slammed him to the ground and stomped his head several times before grinding it. Dark's strong will managed to keep himself concious. Majin finally calmed down and pick up Dark.

"You tell Ibiki that he's next. Understand?" majin said in a menacing voice.

Dark simply nodded in fear and vanished along with his siblings.

"I knew you three would fail."a person with the same voice as the ominous voice said.

"Then why? Why send us out there if you knew?" Dark asked?

"I was merely collecting data on your opponents. You did well, Dark."

"So, you were just using us."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No. not at all, master."

"Good. Now begone."

Majin, Kar and Copa all congratulated each other, but soon stopped knowing that the real battle was soon coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! This chapter was fun to write. I hope you all liked it. Review please. The big battle is coming soon.


	11. Confrontation With Ibiki

After the battle with Dark, you would expect them to relax. However, Majin knew the real battle was coming soon. he decided to talk to Copa and Kar about his brother Ibiki.

"Ok you two, it's time I filled you in on Ibiki." Majin said. "Though I'm still not sure how he's still alive, I can tell you that he IS very strong. I was nearly killed by him as a child, and no doubt he still wants to kill me. Why he wants Rose I can't say, but I know that we have to stop him no matter what. He fights brutally, using his cat-like agility to his advantage. Like me, he can control time. So we have to be on watch for that. Be careful of his tail, he can use it like a whip." he said as he shows a scar on his arm.

"Woah, this guy sounds pretty rough." Copa said.

"Yeah. I hope we can get him good." Kar muttered.

"Don't worry. With your help and the time stones, we'll get him. I promise you that. Rose will be safe." Majin assured her.

No sooner did they have that conversation did they hear an explosion from a distance. "Speaking of the black devil, here he is now." Majin said.

In the ruined doorway of Copa's house, a black cat with white streaks on his ears, a four-foot long tail with a white tip, red eyes with golden pupils, wearing a long red cloak with goggles around his neck and black shoes stands there. He looks around, trying to sense any patterns of time usage.

"Looking for someone?" Majin said.

"Hmhmhmhm. It's been a long time, brother." the black cat said.

"not long enough Ibiki. Why are you here?"

"You should know that by now, Sandora."

At that moment, everyone could hear Majin's lid blow. He discarded that name decades ago. He despised his old name. In that instant, the plan they had went straight out the window as Majin attacked. He rushed towards Ibiki with full force. Ibiki, being a cat, was able to dodge his attack with ease.

"Come now, surely you had to have gotten better than that."

Majin got up, pissed off as ever. He just stood there, thinking of his next move. Kar walked up to him and put her arm around him, calming him down. "We're not going to get anything done if you keep getting angry." she said. Majin took a deep breath and sighed.

After clearing his head, he signaled Copa to make a move. He did just that, grabbing Ibiki with his Telekenesis. This had little effect against the cat however, as he was quickly able to break free and counter attacked Copa. With several quick claw swipes, and a whip of his tail, Copa was sent sliding into a wall, bloodied up. "Please tell me this is a joke. I came expecting a challenge." Ibiki said.

His back turned, Majin and Kar launched their own attack. Kar sent Ice Needles at Ibiki, while Majin flipped over his right arm and revealed a machine gun, which he started firing. In that instant, Majin and Kar saw something they wouldn't have believed. Ibiki spun himself around in circles, hitting the ice needles and sending them straight into the bullets, negating both attacks.

"I knew he could use his tail like a whip, but not like this!" Majin thought to himself.

Ibiki just laughed at how stupid they were. "This is the power that beat Dark? Please." he said. "I expected much more from you brother. But I suppose it was foolish to think that someone so weak could actually have a decent plan of attack."

And with that, he turned his attention to Kar. She was preparring another ice attack, but it was too late. Before Majin could even shout out to her, he struck. He caught her with his tail, whipped her around and knocked her out cold. This just left Majin and Ibiki, one on one. They looked at each other, as if to say they wanted the fight to be this way. Majin looked over at Kar, then Copa, then back to Ibiki.

"First you knock out my best friend, then you hurt my wife!? Ibiki, I will kill you!" Majin shouted.

"If you think it's possible, then try it, brother." Ibiki replied.

"Fine, but not here." Majin said. "I need more space than this." He opened a portal and warped himself and Ibiki to a desert region. "I was holding back a bit. I didn't want to wreck my friend's house. Here we have plenty of space to fight."

"Are you about done yet?"

Majin's eye twitched. He then turned into his super form and prepared to fight Ibiki. Ibiki removed his cloak so show a closed dark red vest, with black pants. Clearly he had been holding back as well. The two lunged at each other, matching blow for blow. Sounds of metal can be heard clanging as Ibiki uses his claws against Majin's sword.

They land, backs facing each other. Both grinning at the enjoyment of this fight.

"I think that's enough of a warmup, brother." Ibiki stated.

"Likewise." Majin said.

They turned to face each other, then Majin saw something that shocked him. Ibiki's eyes started having black markings streak across them.

"What is that?" Majin asked.

Ibiki laughed. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. You see, brother, once every hundred generations, someone is born into the clan with this ability. And do you know what?"

Majin just stood there staring.

"I happen to be that one person!" Ibiki shouted. He preparred his most powerful technique to use against Majin, the Inseiaida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn. So many distractions. Oh well, at least I got this done. Hope you liked the beginning of the fight. More to come soon, so review please.


	12. Inseiaida

I want to try something new this time. This entire chapter is Ibiki's technique, the Inseiaida. It's going to be told through Majin's point of view. So read, enjoy, and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Majin's POV)

"You see, brother, once every hundred generations, someone is born into the clan with this ability. And do you know what? I happen to be that one person!"

That was the last thing I recall hearing from him. I think I blacked out after that. The next thing I know, I wake up and I'm chained onto a stone wall. And I'm not even in the desert I was just fighting in. I can't break free, none of my powers seem to be working. Where the hell am I? What's going on? Just as I was wondering that, I saw an all too known figure standing in front of me.

"I'm so glad you could join me, brother." Ibiki said, holding what looked like claw extensions. He had his cloak on again.

Just then, I'm feeling a huge pain in my side. I let out a painful scream and look down to see he's dug those claws into my side. Blood trickles down as he removes the blade.

"You see, you're in my world now. This world is Inseiaida. The negative space. I can control time and space. So, for the next 48 hours, you're at my whim. I just wonder, how long your feeble body can withstand this?" he tells me.

So, I'm trapped for 2 days. He stabs me again and I let out a scream of pain. Those claws are sharp as hell!

"Only 47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remain."

What!? All of that was only a second!? I'm gonna die. There's no doubt about it. He actually won...or so I thought. Somehow, I'm still alive. Last time he mentioned the hours, I had about 45 hours and 23 minutes left...even though it felt like a week has passed already.

"Only 38 hours remain. Let's increase the fun a bit, shall we" Ibiki said as he pointed off in some random direction.

I look over as another stone wall rises with someone chained to it. As my eyes focus I realize, it's Copa! How he got Copa I'll never figure out. I still can't break free from these damn chains. Just then, another Ibiki shows and walks over to Copa's wall, claw extensions and all. I can't help but watch as my best friend is getting impaled by his claws. I let out more groans myself as Ibiki continues stabbing me. Somehow, each time he mentions the time, my wounds heal. The pain stays but the wounds are no longer there. I think he's doing that to continue the torture.

Though I'm in excrutiation pain, I can bear with it. I wish I could say the same for Copa. He looks as if he's ready to drop dead any second now. By now, there are 4 Ibikis, 2 by me and 2 by Copa. They alternate their strikes, making it as painful as possible.

Stab, impale, slice. That's all that was heard for what I thought were 5 days.

"32 hours left. I'm amazed you're still breathing." he says to me again. That bastard. He wouldn't be so smug if I wasn't chained up.

"28 hours left. I have another guest I would like to bring here for your enjoyment."

My enjoyment? He must have lost it. Just as I cough up more blood, I see a sight that scars me for life. It was her, he brought my Karma-chan into this demented world.

"I wonder. How do you suppose she'll react to being tortured, and to watch as you get tortured yourself?" Ibiki asked.

"You smug son of a bitch!" I shouted at him as I felt more blood pour out of my mouth. "You wouldn't be smiling right now if I wasn't chained up. Why don't you fight me fair and leave those two out of this!?"

"What difference does it make? I'm going to kill them anyway once I dispose of you. Now sit back and enjoy the show." he tells me as he stabs me once more. It was bad enough that he got both myself and Copa, but now he got Karma-chan..he's gone way too far.

She lets out the loudest scream I've ever heard from her. And I see it, three claw puncture wounds imbebed into her stomach. I feel so helpless right now. I could care less about myself, but my best friend and my wife are getting pierced too. This I can't stand. I continue to struggle in vain to break free. I still feel no power flowing through me.

"12 hours remain"

I feel as if I should give up by now. I most likely would had given up hours ago, but the sight of seeing Karma-chan getting repeatedly stabbed by 4 Ibikis was just too much. Not just her, but Copa and myself also had 4 Ibikis surrounding and stabbing us. How he learned this technique I can never figure out. I try to comfort Karma-chan by telling her everything will be ok, but to little avail.

"Only 6 hours left"

By now, we each have 10 Ibikis surrounding us. The pain is even more unbearable than it was when this whole thing started. I can still hear Copa struggling and Karma-chan crying. If I let myself lose it, then what hope is there for them? I try to reassure them that I'm going to get them free. Those words may help them, but I feel as if I'm only kidding myself.

"1 minute remains"

At last, this nightmare is almost over...or so I think. After being in this world for what seems like an eternity, I tend to forget that he's currently in control of the time. Time can go as fast or as slow as he wants it to. Surprisingly, no one seems to have aged. Perhaps it's the fact that everything resets each time he mentions how much time we have left. No doubt he's going to make this last minute the worst of them all. And I couldn't be any more wrong. Each one of us now has 30 Ibikis at our walls. It's becoming increasingly harder to keep an eye on Copa and Karma-chan.

The next few moments are the worst pain I've ever felt. All 30 Ibikis had jumped up and impaled me from head to toe. I can clearly see some blades piercing through my skull. I'm surprised I'm still alive from all of this. But when I look at Karma-chan, I see something completely different. She's motionless...dead. I turn to look at Copa only to see the same thing. He's dead as well. I couldn't save them...I couldn't save her...I couldn't even save myself.

And then, all I know now, is that I'm down on the ground in the desert where all of this had started. Extremely exhausted, I barely look up and see Ibiki still standing there, in the very same position he was before all of that chaos happened. Was it merely and illusion? No...I can still feel the pain.

"My goodness, brother. What seems to be the matter? You were all fine 2 seconds ago, but now you're on the floor, looking as if you're ready to beg for mercy." he says to me.

"Only 2 seconds!?" I thought to myself. All of that torture was only 2 seconds? There's no way that's possible. Then it hits me, my clan was infamous for illusions. This must be one of the illusions he knows. But something about that last statement confused me. What did he mean by "that ability"? Does it have something to do with those black marks I saw a few seconds ago?

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was something new. Hope you liked it.


	13. Enraged

Majin just stayed down on the ground, exhausted from the Inseiaida. Since he realized it was merely an illusion, he knew that Kar and Copa were still unharmed...well, as unharmed as being knocked out gets. He still can't get the images out of his mind however.

"Grr..." Majin grumbled.

Ibiki walks up to him and points his claws at Majin's throat. "You were always weak. Once I finish you here, I'm going back to deal with the other pests."

Of course losing his friend would be painful, but the thought of losing his wife triggered something inside of him. In a pure rush of anger, Majin felt a new power flowing through him. Just as Ibiki was about to end Majin's life by stabbing his throat, he stopped.

"What?" Ibiki questioned. Majin was no longer underneath him. Just as he turned around, he was greeted by a blow to the jaw that sent him spinning before hitting the ground. He gets up and sees Majin standing there with his back facing him. "H-how? No one can move that fast!"

Without saying a word, Majin turns around and faces his brother. There is something different about him this time. A dark red aura surrounds him, his pupils have vanished, and his usually normal composure has turned into a near evil look. This state of being was known as Majin's "Enraged Mode" which gives him a temporary boost to his strength and speed, though it was an enormous boost. He tightened his fists seeing that Ibiki survived what was supposed to be a fatal blow to the head.

Ibiki gets up and rubs his jaw. He then saw a side of his brother that he had not seen in years. This isn't the first time Majin and Ibiki fought each other where Majin had entered his Enraged Mode. Knowing this, Ibiki stood and prepared to defend himself against his brother's rage. However, before he could even get a guard up, he ends up coughing up blood. He looks down and sees that Majin has already planted a fist into his stomach. Right then and there, everything seemed to move in slow motion. He saw each and every blow Majin delivered to him, but was too slow on the reaction.

Hit after hit, Majin was relentless against Ibiki. After a few minutes of a brutal beatdown, Ibiki was somehow still alive. He was weakened however. Majin, on the other hand, eventually calmed down. He regained his lost strength and was now looking at Ibiki, who is now in a position he was in only minutes ago. Majin draws his sword and aims it at Ibiki.

"Funny, just a minute ago you were the one aiming a claw at my neck. Now look what happened." Majin said, taunting his brother. "Only this time, I have no intentions of letting you go. This time, I'll make sure you're dead!"

Majin raised his sword, but Ibiki drew some speed and launched himself into the air to avoid getting impaled. Fat lot of luck that did him. When he looked down, he saw Majin was no longer standing there. He looked around and saw nothing. Just dirt, dust and sand. When he realizes where Majin is, it's too late. Just as he turned around, Majin swung his sword, splitting him clean in two. He didn't end it there, as he continued swinging and slicing Ibiki into bite sized pieces. He then flipped over his arm and revealed a powerful cannon and fired.

Nothing remained of Ibiki except for dust from the particles created by the blast. Majin lands on the ground and sheaths his sword. Knowing the battle is finally over, he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"I did it...it's over...Phew, I'm tired." he said to no one in particular, chuckling to himself. With that said, he used what power he had left and warped himself back to Copa's house. When he arrives he finds Copa and Kar still unconcious from Ibiki's attack. Feeling himself almost ready to black out, he quickly grabs Copa and plants him on the couch, then returns and takes Kar to their room. He lays her on the bed and then collapses.

Elsewhere, someone watches. He sees the events that have happened.

"So, he actually won. Not bad. Sucks for you 'master'" the person said. He wasn't using any type of spy camera to watch. He had torn a fabric in space to watch, as he plotted his next move.

------------------------------------------

Ok so I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter. But it looks like someone else has been pulling the strings the entire time. Review please!

Edit: Ok, this story is complete. I'm going to make a sequel. I don't know when but it'll happen after Ibiki's death.


End file.
